Christmas Dance
by IrishSaints
Summary: Liv's been dating someone in the squad for almost 5 months when something happens...can you guess what happens? Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Dance**

**A/N: ok, I know it's the complete wrong season for winter stories, but I thought of this back when we still had cold weather out here on the east coast, and it's taken me a while to write it. I still am. I've serious writer's block lately. Anyway, I needed a change from my EO stories (not that I don't love EO), so I decided to write this. oh and by the way, this isn't a oneshot..i just havent had a lot of time on my hands...**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: …the dark side has cookies. But Dick Wolf still won't give them to me, which means no cookies for Dick Wolf. pouts **

Olivia Benson snuggled under the covers and marveled in the warmth of the man sleeping next to her. She felt the warmth of the sun on her back and looked at her clock. 7: 30 am. _Crap. We overslept again. _She gently shook the shoulder of the man who was fast asleep next to her.

"Hey sweetheart. You gotta get up. We're going to be late." She told him gently.

"Mmmf." Came the muffled reply. Olivia sighed and shook his shoulder again.

"I know you don't want to get up, but we have to get to work, or else Cragen's going to have our heads." Once again, her boyfriend's reply was somewhat muffled, since he had his head buried in the pillow.

"Screw Cragen. This bed is warm." Olivia sighed and got up.

"Fine. But I'm not explaining to Cragen as to why you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday because you didn't have time to go home and change." Fin shot out of bed like a cannon, glaring and throwing a pillow at Olivia's head. She laughed and dodged the flying pillow.

"That's cruel girl." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know. But it was the only way to get you out of bed. Who knew that you could be such a pain to wake up?" Olivia replied, taunting Fin. He promptly shut her up by placing a kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart. Olivia grinned and pushed him the direction of her bedroom.

"Get dressed and go back to your place. Shower and get changed. I'll pick you up there." She said.

Fin pretended to pout. "How come you always get to pick me up?"

"Because it's on the way to the precinct anyway. Now hurry up or we'll both be late, then Elliot and John will start asking questions."

"I wonder what John's theories are…"

" I don't know, but they'll definitely be surprised when they find out that I've been dating you for almost 5 months. Now go; I'll see you in 15 minutes." She told him, placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and left her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nope. Even not giving Dick Wolf cookies hasn't changed his mind. So, they aren't mine.**

**Christmas Dance**

Chapter 2

When Fin and Olivia entered the squad room, they both received strange looks from their partners, and were promptly bombarded with questions.

"How come you didn't pick me up?"

"Why are you two coming in together?"

"Care to explain why you were both late?"

Fin and Olivia exchanged glances and somehow managed to come up with a lame excuse for a story, although luckily, John, Elliot, and Cragen all bought it.

"The power went out in my building last night, and since Olivia's apartment is the closest to mine, I stayed at her place. Then I had to go back to my place to change." Fin stated simply, ignoring Elliot's semi-accusing glare. Olivia smiled inwardly at Elliot's small bout of jealousy. She didn't know exactly what he thought, but she figured it couldn't have been good.

"Then his car wouldn't start, so I picked him up." Olivia finished, giving an end to their story. Cragen shrugged and went back into his office.

"How come you didn't just take a taxi?" John asked. Fin looked at him as if he were crazy.

" I thought you told me that taxis were a conspiracy? And anyway, why would I pay money to come 6 blocks when I can just get a ride from Liv? It's on her way anyway." Fin shrugged and started on some paperwork. John stared at him for a few more minutes, but then also shrugged and went to work on his DD5's. Olivia managed to hide a smile behind the coffee that Elliot had gotten for her, and also started on her paperwork.

After two hours of pure paperwork and not a single case, Olivia's neck had started to hurt. She needed a break

"I'm heading up to the roof for a bit." She announced, taking her jacket and coffee with her. Elliot, suspecting something was going on, soon followed suit. When he got up there, Olivia was quietly sipping at her coffee and leaning against the snow-covered stone railing the surrounded the roof. He came over and stood next to her, grinning like a school boy with a secret.

"Ok Liv, spill. What's going on?"

"What? Elliot, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Liv! I saw the way you were grinning when you and Fin walked in. There's something going on between you two. Spill." Elliot said, with that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Elliot, there's nothing going on between us. His power went out last night and his car wouldn't start this morning. I offered to let him stay at my place, and then I gave him a ride this morning. There's nothing going on between us." Olivia said defensively, although not enjoying the fact that she was denying her relationship with Fin to her best friend and partner. Elliot raised an eyebrow at her.

"Olivia, please. I've known you for 8 years. I can read you like a book. If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell anyone." Olivia looked at him warily.

"Promise?" she said, sticking out her pinky.

"Promise." He replied, locking his pinky with hers. She sighed and turned back to face the noisy city that bustled below them.

"So how long have you two been together?"

Olivia sighed, a little relieved to finally be able to tell someone.

"Almost 5 months."

"Holy crap Liv! 5 months?!"

"Yes Elliot, 5 months. Do you have a problem with that?" Elliot backed off immediately.

"No! Actually, I think it's great. I just wonder how you two have been able to keep it under wraps for so long." He grinned again, causing Olivia to smile a little.

"We're pretty good at hiding it. Hey El?" She asked, suddenly serious again.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and don't tell Fin that I told you, and don't tell Cragen or John. The last thing we need is IAB breathing down our necks, screaming bloody murder about inter-office dating."

"I pinky-promised, remember Liv? I told you, I won't tell anyone. Come on, let's go back inside. It's freezing up here." Elliot said, as he shivered in the cold, bitter December wind. Olivia laughed.

"I'm going to stay up here for a bit longer. It's kind of refreshing. I'll be back down in a bit." She replied, turning back once again to face the city. Elliot shrugged and headed back down. Olivia stood there quietly drinking her warm coffee and thinking about how she and Fin were eventually going to tell Cragen and John about their relationship, when she heard the door open. Two arms snaked their way around her waist and she felt Fin's lips on her neck.

"Boo." He whispered huskily.

"Mm, Tutuola, you should know that you can't scare me." She whispered back, turning around to kiss him.

" At least I tried." He replied, kissing her back just as fiercely, letting his hands run through her long, honey-colored hair. Olivia pulled back, letting out a small laugh when she saw Fin's pouting face.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you pout?" she asked.

"No. But then, that's just cause no girl was ever able to resist me long enough." Fin replied with a laugh.

"Should I feel lucky that I have?" Olivia countered with a gleam in her eye.

"John thinks you should. He's seen my pouting face plenty of times." Olivia suddenly turned serious.

"What does John know about us?"

"Nothing yet, but he's got his theories. You know him." Fin said, taking a sip of Olivia's coffee. Olivia feigned annoyance, but let him drink from it anyway.

"Does Elliot know anything?" Olivia sighed.

"He came up after I did, and pretty much harassed me until I told him. So yeah, he does know. But he promised me he wouldn't say anything." Olivia told him. Fin said nothing, but nodded, and kissed her gently on the lips, taking her hand in his.

"Come on, we gotta get back downstairs, or Cragen will have kittens." Liv grinned and followed Fin back down to the squad room.

Later that night, after everyone had gone out for drinks, Fin had gone back to his apartment, saying something about calling Ken. Olivia nodded understandingly, and let him go. John and Casey had left earlier together, and Elliot had opted not to go, since it was his night with the kids, which left Olivia walking home alone on the chilly December evening. She knew she should probably take a cab, but like Fin had said earlier, why pay money to go 6 or 7 blocks? She pulled her coat around herself tighter and shivered.

_Damn it's cold. Why didn't I take a taxi? _She thought bitterly. _Oh, that's right. I'm too stubborn!_ She rolled her eyes at her self conscious and continued walking, her feet occasionally crunching through the snow. She was about a block and a half away from her apartment when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around, but instead picked up her pace, walking a little bit faster. The steps behind her increased in speed also. She was about to turn around to find out who was following her when she felt something hard and heavy hit the back of her head. Olivia crumpled down to the sidewalk. The last thing she saw before the darkness engulfed her was a girl's face, saying something.

_"M'am? Are you…oh my God! Detective Benson! Someone, call 911…"_

**I know, I'm evil for making it a cliffhanger. But it just makes for good reviews, which leads to me writing more! So, now drag your cursor over to the left hand side of the screen and click that little purple button!!**

**Nell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Dance**

**A/N: I know, I know, you're all mad at me for not updating so soon! But this chapter took me a LONG time to type. I didn't realize how long it was until I actually started typing it. Plus, I was really busy with schoolwork and whatnot.**

**So now, without further ado, CHAPTER 3!! -cheering!!-**

**Chapter 3**

When Fin arrived at the precinct the next morning, Olivia wasn't there yet. He frowned. She was usually the first one there, occasionally even beating Cragen.

" Hey Elliot, you seen 'Livia yet?" Elliot looked up.

" No. I thought she was with you guys last night?"

" She was, but we all went separate ways. I don't know if she ever got home." Fin replied.

" Has anyone tried calling her yet?" John asked, pouring himself some coffee.

" Yup." Both Fin and Elliot replied.

In his office, Cragen wondered where Olivia could be. She was almost never late without a viable excuse, and yet this was the second time in two days that she had been late to work. Just then he heard a knock on his door and saw Fin. He motioned for him to come in. Just as Fin was about to speak, Cragen's phone rang. He held up one finer, asking Fin to wait. He nodded understandingly.

" Cragen, Special Victims?"

" Hi Captain Cragen, my name is Ana Ryans. I live in the apartment across from Olivia Benson." Don's brow furrowed.

" How may I help you Ms. Ryans?"

" I…"she sighed, unsure of how to phrase what she had to say, " Olivia's in the hospital." She stated with a shaking voice. Fin saw a flurry of emotions in his captain's eyes and knew the news could not be good.

" How come I wasn't informed of this earlier?" he asked angrily.

" She was brought in as a Jane Doe. Look, I can't really explain it very well right now. But I'll tell you what I know at the hospital. I'll meet you at the entrance." She said quickly.

" What hospital?" Fin looked at Cragen in shock. Missing partners and hospitals never mixed well.

" St. Catherine's."

" Ok, thanks Ana. We'll meet you there." Don said, and then hung up the phone.

" That wasn't Ana Ryans, was it?" Fin asked, worried. Cragen nodded.

" What's wrong Cap?" Don sighed and looked up.

" Liv's in the hospital." He said grimly.

Fin was a wreck the entire way to St. Catherine's.

_I should've made sure she got home ok. Elliot always does. Hell, I should've known better than to let her walk home on her own. _He chastised himself. John looked over at his partner, noticing how upset he was.

" She'll be ok Fin. Liv's a fighter. She's too stubborn to die." John told him, as the pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

" It's my fault…I should've made sure she got home ok. I should've gone home with her." Fin muttered. John raised an eyebrow at him over his glasses, but said nothing. It was pretty much obvious to everyone at the 1-6 that Olivia and Fin were dating, even if they hadn't told anyone about it yet. When they walked into St. Catherine's, Fin was the first to spot Ana. He was also the only one who recognized the 14 year old.

" Fin!" She said when she saw him. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

" Hey Ana. How is she?" he asked.

" I don't know a whole lot yet. The doctors won't tell me anything, since I'm only 14." She replied.

" Um…Fin?" Cragen prompted.

" Oh, sorry. Uh, Ana, this is my captain, Captain Cragen. And that's Liv's partner, Elliot, and my partner, John Munch. Guys, this is Ana." He quickly made introductions. She grinned and shook hands with everyone.

" Come on, I'll show you where she is." Ana said, motioning for them to follow her.

" Excuse me! Who are you, and where are you going?" A nurse asked, stopping them. Ana spoke up before Don could say anything.

" We're going to room 316, Olivia Benson. I'm her daughter, Ana. This is her fiancé, Fin, my uncles, John and Elliot, and my grandfather, Don." When the nurse gave her a strange look, Ana easily deflected it.

" We're a close family. Can we go now?" she asked impatiently. The nurse nodded and turned away, embarrassed. Don looked at Ana as they walked down the hallway.

" Are you always able to lie so easily?" he asked. Ana shrugged.

" Only when I have to." When they go to Olivia's room, there was a doctor waiting there. Ana tried to go in, but he wouldn't let her.

" I'm sorry miss, but if you aren't a relative, I can't allow you in." he said, putting up his hand. Ana was about to give an angry retort when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Don standing there. He held up his badge.

" Captain Don Cragen, Special Victims Unit."

" She wasn't raped." The doctor replied.

" I know. That's my detective in there. Olivia Benson." The doctor sighed.

" Can you prove it?" Elliot got up and took a picture out.

" Take a look. Tell me that isn't her." He said angrily. The doctor realized that the captain wasn't kidding.

" Look, I'm sorry. She didn't have any ID on her when she came in, so we couldn't have known. Is there any family I should call?"

Ana looked at Fin, them back at the doctor.

" This unit **IS** her family." John said, annoyed. The doctor nodded. " Ok. I'll go find Dr. McKinley, who is heading her case. In the meantime, you may visit her, but only one at a time please." He left, and the four men plus the teenage girl were left to their own devices. Fin sat down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands, attempting to keep his emotions in check. He had never shown his emotions in public, not since he was a little kid. Instead, he kept them bottled up, and he wasn't about to let them out now.

" This is all my fault. I should have made sure she got home ok…I shouldn't have let her go home on her own…" Fin muttered. Suddenly, he felt a pair of small arms around his shoulders. He looked up to see Ana hugging him.

" It's not your fault Fin. She's going to be ok. Liv won't give up without a fight." Ana said, reassuring him. Fin gave her a small smile, and ruffled her hair. Just then, another doctor came up. He looked at his clipboard.

" Family of Olivia Benson?" The whole group stood up.

" Actually, I'm only looking for whoever's listed as her next of kin…" the doctor trailed off. Elliot stepped forward.

" That's me. But whatever you have to say to me, you can say to them too. We're family in this unit, so we look out for each other." He said firmly. Don, Fin, John and Ana all nodded. The doctor shrugged and introduced himself.

" My name is Dr. Jack McKinley. I'm heading Ms. Benson's case."

" What can you tell us?" Don asked.

" She was hit in the back of the head fairly hard, most likely with a heavy object, such as a rock or a baseball bat, then she fell to the ground. So essentially, those two things are what caused her current condition."

" Which is?" Fin prompted.

" A concussion. Too large to be called minor, but too small to be called major. As of right now, we've got her in a medically induced coma, which should wear off in about an hour or two. After that, it's up to her to wake up. And she may or may not have a minor case of temporary amnesia, but she'll regain her memory in a day or two if she does." He told them.

" Can we visit her?" Elliot asked. Dr. McKinley nodded.

" But only one at a time. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her." He said. With that, he turned and left. Don noticed that Fin was becoming more and more agitated.

" Go on in Fin. Take as long as you want." He said, motioning for Fin to go into Olivia's room. Everyone could see him visibly relax as he headed into her room, and pulled up the chair beside her bed where she slept. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

" Hey baby girl, guess who? Look 'Livia, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I don't care. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I don't know I could tell you that often enough. You have us all scared to death, you know that? Don't ever let me let you go home alone again, 'kay?" Fin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

" Cragen and Elliot and John all want to come visit too, so I'm gonna go for a bit. I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you Liv. Don't give up on me. Not yet." He whispered, placing one more kiss on her forehead. Then he got up and went back out, keeping his composure.

" I'm going on a Starbucks run. I'll be back in a bit." He muttered, as he walked out.

" Want me to come?" Ana asked. Fin paused and looked at the girl he had come to know so well. He shrugged.

" Yeah, why not? Come on." Together, the detective and girl left.

As soon as Fin was out of earshot, both Cragen and John turned to look at Elliot, who tried, but failed to avoid the what-was-all-that-about look coming from both his co-worker and captain.

" How long has that been going on for Elliot?" John asked, grinning like he did when he was about to go off on a conspiracy rant.

" How long has what been going on for?" Elliot asked back innocently. Don raised an eyebrow at him. Elliot sighed. He could ignore John but not Cragen.

" Almost 5 months. But don't tell either of them that I told you. Liv made me promise. They'll tell you when they're ready. And Don, before you get all fatherly over-protective on Liv, give Fin a chance. He really cares for Liv, and you and I both know he'd never hurt her." Elliot told them. Cragen huffed and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

" As long as they-"

" Keep it out of the office." John and Elliot finished for him, laughing. Don stood up.

" Well, I'm going to go visit Liv. Let me know when Fin gets back." The two men nodded, and were left alone with their thoughts. Don entered the room quietly, as if any noise might wake Olivia. He sighed and sat down next to her sleeping form.

" Olivia, I have no idea how you keep these guys in line. Elliot's been pacing, just like he always does. John's been keeping to himself, but you never know with him. And Fin's worried sick about you. He trusts you Liv. And Fin doesn't usually trust anyone. Sure, he trusts John enough to be his partner, but that's about the extent of it. You can't give up on us Olivia. Especially Fin. He needs you. We can all see it." Don told her. He got up to leave just as Fin and Ana came back with coffee.

" Here. Have some fresh coffee from Starbucks." Fin said, handing each man a cup of coffee. Cragen made a quick decision.

" Ok guys, we have to get back to work so we can get this guy. Fin, take the rest of the week off. You need it." He told him. Fin nodded a thank you.

" Can I stay here?" Ana spoke up.

" No. You need to come with us, since you might have been a witness." Don told her. She nodded.

" Fin, call us if anything changes." Don told him. Fin nodded again, and watched them go before headed back in to sit next to Olivia.

A few hours later, Dr. McKinley came back. He quickly ran a few tests, and then came back in to talk to Fin.

" Where'd the rest of them go?" he asked, noticing that the other three from before were gone.

" To catch the scumbag who did this." Fin said darkly. Dr. McKinley only nodded.

" How's she doing? Is she gonna make it?" Fin asked.

Dr. McKinley sighed. "The meds we gave her when she first came in have worn off, so now it's up to Olivia to wake up. At best, she'll wake up in a couple of hours. At worst, maybe another week with the possibility of temporary amnesia." Fin sat back down, looking dejected.

" So there's nothin' I can do to help her." He replied grimly. The sight of the tough-looking detective so weak and helpless broke Dr. McKinley's heart.

" Physically, no. But mentally, yes. Talk to her. Let her know what she's missing. You have to keep her in the land of the living." Fin gave a small nod as he stroked Olivia's hands, keeping them cradled in his large ones. The doctor said something about coming back at 8 pm to check on her, but Fin wasn't paying attention.

_Please Livia, _he prayed, _you gotta wake up baby girl. You gotta pull out of this. I love you too damn much to lose you._

**Ok, now I know you all really want to read the next chapter, but unfortunately, that can't happen until I get some reviews, since I'm a little stuck for ideas. Any suggestions are welcome!! So, drag that mouse over to the left hand side of the screen and click!!**

**Nell**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy with schoolwork, and I just got a new horse, so I've been doing a lot with him. Anyway, please forgive me! Here's chapter 4!! Oh and I know I hadn't really explained who Ana was…this chapter tells her story.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I still don't own them…but one day…ONE DAY, I SHALL…ok, rant's over. Oh, but I do own jake, ana, and the landlord.**

**Christmas Dance**

**Chapter 4**

The week that followed was not a good one for Fin. It was the week before Christmas, and he was an absolute wreck. He tried to come to work on Monday anyway, but Cragen practically had to have him escorted home. He stayed at the hospital almost 24/7, except when the security guards threw him out. Eventually, the guards just decided to leave the poor man alone. Fin talked to Olivia every day, praying that she would wake up. Sometimes Ana came to visit too. One day, while Ana was visiting, Fin asked her something that he had been wondering.

" Hey Ana?"

" Yeah?"

" You never really told me how you knew Liv." Ana looked at him questioningly. She figured Olivia had told him, but apparently not.

" My parents pretty much hate me. I had seen Liv around, and had heard that she worked in Special Victims. One day, my step-dad tried to rape me. I got away and ran to Olivia's apartment. She helped me get him put in jail. My mom hates my guts, because she never believed me in the first place that he could do something like that, and she blames me for ruining her life. So now, if I'm not staying with Liv, I'm usually at a friend's house. My mom could care less if she knows where I am." Ana replied bluntly.

" Oh." That was all Fin could manage to say, under the circumstances.

Meanwhile, the rest of the SVU squad was busy trying to catch the perp.

" Ok guys, what we have?" Cragen asked. Elliot and John both rubbed their eyes, but spoke.

" CSU found both footprints, and the weapon, which was indeed a rock. We're waiting for prints to come back on the rock." Elliot said.

" Shoe size is a 9 ½. Our perp was wearing Carhartt hiking boots, and Carhatt jeans to. They got ripped a little on another rock and some parts of the jeans got left behind." John said. Cragen thought for a moment, then nodded.

" We've also got blood on the rock, which we're also waiting for results from." Elliot added. Cragen sighed.

" Ok. So we can't do much until CSU gets back to us. Go bug Casey for a blank arrest warrant for this-" Cragen was cut off when O'Halloran came in.

" You don't need it to be blank. We've got your guy. Found his prints and his and Olivia's blood on the rock. Name's Jake DiMartino. He's been arrested for theft, and assault of a police officer. Oh, and he's wanted for a DUI charge too." O'Halloran said, handing Cragen the information. Don grinned.

" Go annoy Casey, then go pick him up." John and Elliot nodded, and headed out.

" Oh and call Fin on your way over." He reminded them. They both nodded. As they got in the car and drove to Jake DiMartino's apartment, Elliot called Fin.

" Fin. Yeah, it's Elliot. Yeah, we got the guy. Name's Jake DiMartino. He's been arrested for theft, and assault of a police officer. Oh and he's got a DUI charge that hasn't been dealt with yet, so we're on our way to pick him up. Yeah, we'll call you after he's been through central booking. How's she doing?" Elliot waited for Fin's reply, then nodded and said goodbye.

" Well?" John asked, swerving to avoid an oncoming taxi.

" No change. The doctors are getting worried." Elliot replied grimly. John nodded, pulling up to the curb in front of Jake DiMartino's building. They got out and rang the bell for the landlord.

" Yes? Can I help you?" John and Elliot flashed their badges.

" Does a Jake DiMartino live here?" John asked.

" Yeah. Apartment 3B. Why, what's that punk done this time?" Elliot narrowed his eyes.

" What do you mean, 'this time'?" The landlord sighed.

" The kid's always getting into trouble. Playing his music too loud, starting a small fire, you name it, he's done it. But he should be up there. If not, here's a key to let yourself in." The landlord handed them a spare and let them up.

They got to Jake's apartment and knocked.

" Jake DiMartino! Open up, police!" Elliot said, banging on the door. When he got no response, he hit the door again.

" Jake DiMartino! Open up!" he yelled. John and Elliot were about ready to break down the door when they heard rustling inside and a muffled voice.

" Hold your horses, I'm coming!" A man of about 25 opened the door.

" Yeah? What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

" Jake DiMartino?" John asked.

" Yeah. Again I ask, what do you want?"

" May we come in?" Jake sighed loudly, obviously annoyed, but let them in anyway. Elliot pulled out a picture of Olivia.

" Recognize her?" Jake looked at the picture closely and laughed.

" Yeah, I recognize the bitch. I saw her at a bar a week ago. Pretty little thing. Watched her leave." While he was saying all of this, John was looking around the apartment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that caught his interest. He went over to see what it was and realized that it was Olivia's beige leather jacket, ID, and badge.

" Elliot. Does this look familiar to you?" John asked, holding up the leather jacket. Elliot only had to glance at it before nodding.

" That's Liv's. I'd say it's enough for probable cause." John nodded and bagged the jacket, ID and badge while Elliot arrested Jake.

" Jake DiMartino, you are under arrest for the assault of Olivia Benson. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you…"

**so, didja like it? Love it? Please review!! Mka, thanks!! And I promise I'll try to update more soon!!**

**Nell**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bet you guys are glad I updated fast huh? I'm actually almost done with the story, but there may or may not be a sequel, depending on how reviews go. Oh, and I apologize in advance for the use of the Lord's name in vain multiple times. I just felt that some things couldn't be better explained without it. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nope. Still not mine.**

**Christmas Dance**

**Chapter 5**

When they had gotten to the precinct, Jake had waived his rights to an attorney and confessed. After sending him to central booking, John called Fin.

" Hey Fin, it's John. Yeah, we got him. Confessed the second we got here. He's being processed through Central Booking as we speak. Yeah, we're gonna head over in a bit. Ok, catch you later." John hung up.

" Hey Elliot, want to go visit Liv?"

**SVU SVU SVU SVU FO SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Back at St. Catherine's, Fin was sitting next to Olivia, holding her hand and praying that she would wake up, like he had been all week. He wasn't usually a religious guy, but he didn't know what else to do.

" Hey Livia, guess what? Elliot an' John caught the guy who did this to you. Easy confession out of him. You can wake up now Liv. You don't have to worry anymore." He said hoarsely, as tears began to fall silently down his cheeks. Suddenly, he felt pressure on his hand. _She couldn't have…could she? _Fin squeezed Olivia's hand again.

" Do it again Livia. Come on, do it for me baby." Fin prayed aloud. This time, Fin knew he wasn't dreaming. He had felt Olivia squeeze his hand, and she had done it harder this time. The tears came back to Fin's eyes as he squeezed her hand once more.

" Come on Liv. Wake up. I'm right here baby girl. All you gotta do is open your eyes and look." He told her, holding her hand tightly. When he got no response, he hung his head.

" Damn," he muttered. But then, he heard a soft voice, and someone clearing their throat.

" Hey Fin? Can I have my hand back now please?" Olivia's voice rang in Fin's ears. He looked up and found himself staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

" Hey stranger." She whispered.

" Oh my God Liv. You're awake. Thank God." Fin said as he got up to hug her, burying his face in her honey colored hair.

" God I missed you Liv. I missed you so damn much baby girl." He choked out, as the tears finally fell. Olivia smiled at him, her bright brown eyes also shining with tears.

" I missed you too Fin. God, I missed you so bad." She whispered, pulling him into a passionate kiss, his hands tangling themselves into her hair. They were soon interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Olivia and Fin looked over to see Dr. McKinley standing there, a smile on his face.

" Good to see you awake again Ms. Benson. We were starting to get worried." Olivia laughed lightly.

" You're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides, if I died, who would be around to make sure the boys didn't get in trouble?" Olivia grinned wittily at Fin. Dr. McKinley smiled.

"Glad to hear that the blow to your head didn't knock out your sense of humor. I'm just going to run a few more tests to make sure everything's ok. Detective Tutuola, I'd let you stay but…" he trailed off.

" Procedure, yeah I know. It's ok, I have to go call the guys anyway." He gave Olivia a quick kiss on her forehead.

" I'll be back in a few, 'kay Liv?" he said. She nodded and watched him leave.

" He really cares about you. I think he only left twice the entire time you were here." Dr. McKinley noted. Olivia smiled.

" Yeah, he's pretty amazing."

**SVU SVU SVU**

Outside, Fin quickly speed-dialed Cragen.

" Hey Cap. Yeah, she's awake. Tell Elliot, John and Casey."

**Yeah, I know it was a short chapter, but don't worry. There's more coming soon! Now, go review your hearts out!!!**

**Nell**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: glad to hear that you guys are enjoying this!! Your reviews are what keeps me going. Seriously, it is. And as for some of you, the guesses that you made on the reviews may or may not be coming true…anyway, here's chapter 6!!!**

**Christmas Dance**

** Disclaimer: -sighs- still not mine… **

**Chapter 6**

Three days later, Olivia was cleared to go home. Dr. McKinley told her that she had to stay on desk duty for at least another week though, just to be safe.

" Don't worry. Between you and my Captain, the only thing I'll be doing is paperwork." Olivia had scoffed. Cragen had given Fin the day off, so he and Olivia had spent the afternoon in her apartment, watching movies and sleeping. It had been a long week for the both of them, and as Fin lay in bed with Olivia fast asleep in his arms, he was glad that she was ok, and that she still had her memory. He realized that the Annual Police Commissioner's Christmas Dance was on Friday night, and hoped that Olivia would be up to going. After making sure that she was sound asleep, Fin crept out of bed to make a phone call.

" Hey Elliot, it's Fin. Listen, I need your help with something…"

The next day, Olivia was back at work. Unfortunately, under both Dr. McKinley's and Cragen's orders, she was stuck on desk duty for another week.

" Hey Liv! Glad to have you back! Now I've finally got someone to do my paperwork for me!" Elliot joked as he came over and hugged her.

" Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I like you Stabler. I'm stuck on ass duty for another week." Olivia grumbled good-naturedly.

" Hey Olivia, want to do my paperwork for me too?" Munch asked hopefully. Olivia snorted.

" In your dreams and my nightmares John. I'm only doing his," Olivia jerked her thumb in Elliot's direction, "because he did mine while I was out of it."

" Aw, poor wittle Munchkin can't even get Olivia to do his paperwork." Fin mocked. John stared at him in astonishment, then back at Olivia.

" You're doing his too?!" Liv laughed.

" Yeah, but that's just 'cause he's cute, and puts on a very good puppy dog face. Besides, I'm only doing half of his." John pretended to pout, when Cragen came out of his office, with a piece of licorice in hand.

" Ok you guys, now I know you're all gonna hate me, but you all know that the Annual Police Commissioner's Christmas Dance is tomorrow night. And according to this letter that I got from the head honchos, we're all required to go. Yes Casey, that means you too." Don said, as the blonde ADA walked into the room.

" Who, me? Why do I have to go?" she asked, going over to sit on John's desk. Don sighed.

" Because you either get to hear it from me, who will kindly remind you that you are required to go, or you can hear it from Arthur Branch, who will not so kindly tell you that you are being forced to go against your will." He said, chewing on his licorice. Casey nodded.

"Oh. That's why." She smiled and moved from sitting on John's desk, to sitting in his lap, with his arm around her waist. Fin, Elliot, and Olivia all looked at each other as if to say _when did that happen?_

" Which is why, " Don continued, ignoring the love looks John and Casey were passing back and forth to each other, " I'm giving you all the afternoon off to do whatever kind of shopping is required." At that, Olivia and Casey both jumped up, and got the same idea: dress shopping!

" So, go have fun, and I'll call if anything comes up." Cragen said. He had barely finished his sentence when Casey and Olivia were out the door, arm in arm, talking about what they were going to wear.

" Hey Elliot, you want to help me with that thing?" Fin asked, watching the girls leave.

" Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." Elliot said, following Fin out the door.

" What was that about?" John asked, looking at Cragen. Don just shrugged, and went back to his office to eat some more licorice.

**So, I know it was a short chapter, but I realized that typing up the really long chapters made me annoyed. I should have chapter 7 finished by the end of the week, if not sooner, so don't worry! Oh, and thanks to my friend Elise (Flying-High-9020) for the moral support of being an SVU freak. You know how we roll.**

**Nell**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok, so this may or may not be the last chapter…haven't quite decided yet. It all depends on you guys!! But for right now, enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these guys, nor do I own Far Away, by Nickelback.**

**Christmas Dance**

**Chapter 7**

The following evening, Olivia and Casey met the rest of the SVU squad at the Commissioner's Dance. Olivia had decided on a form fitting long black dress with an open back, and black stilettos. Casey had chosen a fire engine red dress that criss-crossed in the back, with white stilettos.

The first thing Olivia saw walking in was Fin's gaping mouth. She gave a small laugh and nudged Casey, who had also managed to woo John with her looks alone. She also laughed and the two of them walked over to the rest of the gang. To Fin, it seemed as if Olivia was gliding, almost floating across thin air. When she got over to him, he took her in his arms and gently kissed her neck.

" Damn 'Livia. Four days out of the hospital, and you still look _fine._" He emphasized the word 'fine'.

" You don't look half bad yourself hot stuff." She whispered back seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. Fin shivered, but not from the cold that was blowing in from the open door in the back. He smiled as they walked over to their table, fingering the small velvet box in his pocket.

As the night wore on, they all ate, drank, laughed, and danced. Olivia was asked to dance with Elliot, John, and Rey Curtis, from the 2-7, as well as Fin multiple times. She even managed to convince Cragen to dance with her once. Casey and John danced numerous times, as well as Casey dancing with Fin and Elliot.

Once, when Casey and Olivia went out to get a breath of fresh air, they heard the police commissioner start to announce something, but both decided it wasn't important enough to go back in. They'd get the details from the boys later.

As the night came to a close, the DJ put on one more slow song.

" This is to all the couples out there. Girls, grab your men and start dancing!" he said with a grin as he turned the volume up. As the music began to play, Olivia pulled Fin onto the dance floor, and he held her close.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know…_

They danced slowly, ignoring the "awww!" looks coming from Elliot, Casey and John. Fin whispered gently in Olivia's ear, taking in the sweet scent of her coconut shampoo.

" I honestly thought I had lost you for good Liv. I didn't think you were gonna wake up. I had lost faith." Olivia gave him a sad smile, and laid her head on his shoulder.

" Fin, no matter how bad it gets, you'll never lost me. I'll always be right here, I promise." He smiled, and kissed her gently as they continued to dance to the music. There were other couples dancing, but to Olivia and Fin, it seemed like they were the only two out there.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never let go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know…_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never let go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away (so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away (so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know…_

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long…_

" 'Livia?" Fin asked gently, kissing her neck repeatedly.

" Hm?" she heard him take a deep breath, and realized he was about to ask her something important.

" Liv, I love you. With all my heart, I love you." He paused, and pulled away a little.

" Fin, what are you…" Olivia trailed off when Fin got down on one knee, pulled out a small black box, and opened it. She gasped, and tears sprang to her eyes.

" 'Livia, will you marry me?" Fin asked as calmly as he possibly could. The entire room went silent, watching them, save for the song, which continued to play a little softer.

" Oh my God Fin…" Olivia was speechless for a moment as she stared at the princess cut diamond ring.

" Liv? Please say something baby." Fin said anxiously. Olivia smiled, the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks.

" Yes. Yes Fin, I will marry you." She said happily, pulling him to his feet by his tie, and kissing him passionately.

The room erupted in applause, cheers, and wolf-whistles as Fin slid the perfect size ring onto Olivia's finger.

" Hey Fin?"

" What's up baby girl?"

" I love you."

" I love you too 'Livia. I love you too."

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold onto me and never let me go…_

**Fin/Olivia**

**So, anyone who guessed that they were going to get married was right!! Yay!! I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Anyway, please review!! It's up to you guys if I keep going!! xXx Nell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately!! I've been totally out of ideas as to where ****Christmas Dance**** was going to go. So, now that you know that, here's some more news: Instead of adding another chapter to this one, I'm going to make a sequel. Hopefully I'll have it written soon. In the meantime, I'll be working on posting a new story of mine. It's an EO story, for all of us EO lovers. It still needs a title though, so after I post the first chapter, I'm all ears for suggestions.**

**Anywho, thanks for listening!!**

**Nell**


End file.
